A New Cinderella Story
by Mystic-Moonlight-Angel
Summary: A New Story Begins... About A Magical Tale of Love..... With A Not-So-Popular Girl And A Very Popular Boy...You Should Read This!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Cinderella Story**

Yaaaawnnnnn!!

"Why do we have to wake up so early?" said a beautiful brunett as she got up from her sleep

She Switched Off Her Annoying Alarm Clock(Which was given nd invented by her best friend)

A/N: If you think I'm talking about Miss Mikan Sakura………. Your Rite!

So nyways lets continue

After she had switched of her alarm colck off she ran into the bathroom,washed her face,brushed her teeth,had a bath and got ready as quick as possible(she tried…).She picked up her bag and hurried to class. Her Best Friend Hotaru Imai was sitting inside the class reading a book on Inventions and her friend Yuu Tobitha was monitering the class (he was the class moniter).. As Soon As Both of them saw her they went running towards her(Mikan)

"Hey Mikan " greeted Yuu

"Hello" said Hotaru who was still lost in her Book World

"Hi Yuu!! Hi Hotaru!!" greeted Mikan As She Hugged her best friends

A/N(Author's Note): Well Before I Continue I Shall Tell You About Our Lead Mikan Sakura

Well let's see

Name : Mikan Sakura Age:15 Gender: Female Studies In: The Alice Academy She doesn't really believe in the bf/gf thingie so she is single nd happy!

Well she is like just an ordinary girl. She is Super cute,kind,generous,lovable and smart. She is not-so-popular-type and she doesn't care about stuff like that she is happy the way her life is.. She is special. And I guess we all know why see is in the alice academy (coz of her alice).

So This girl not being popular is loved by most and she can gel with everyone…Well that's coz of her lovable and true nature. She wasn't perfect in studies she was ok-ok.

She was a 3 star student ( you know the star system in Alice Academy). She Was good at sports and she was a music freak, she was also an excellent singer but no body knew……..

A/N: That's all for now…

**_Author : Meet ya next time_**

**_Mikan : Bye Bye_**

**_Hotaru : Do review or else…. _**

**_Ruka : Don't Mind her…Plz Review nd tell me what can make this story better_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A New Cinderella Story**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Well now that you know about Mikan Sakura(A LITLE) shall I tell you about Yuu & Hotaru?!

Name : Yuu

Age : 15

Gender : Male

Studies In : The Alice Academy

Relationship Status : Single

Yuu Tobita is an A+ student. He is a 3 Star Student too. And you can call him a Rule – Follower and he's a perfect student. He is not that good in sports but he is loyal and a lovable person. And he is also very friendly, Well because of his qualities people tend to like him and that's why he is also the 'Class Monitor'.

Well Now….

Name : Hotaru Imai

Gender : Female

Age : 15

Studies In : The Alice Academy

Relationship Status : Single

Often called the "ice queen" because of her cold emotion and actions. She is an science – freak!. She's also an A+ student. She's the vice-monitor too. She's a genius and her Alice is also Inventing Cool Gadgets & Robots. She's Mikan's Best friend…

Here are some of her inventions : Baka gun , Idiot Cannon etc. and mainly loves Money!(LOL)… So that's about enough about them…

Lets Continue

Recap :

Mikan : "Hi Yuu! Hi Hotaru!" said Mikan hugging her friends..

Continue :

The class teacher soon entered

"Good Morning Class" said Mr. Narumi Sensei

"Good Moring Sir" responded the class

They all sat down on their seats

"Well class let me remind you to get all your projects on Tuesday" said Mr. Narumi Sensei

"Gosh! I didn't finish it! They had given us less time!" whispered Mikan to Hotaru

" That was 1 week ago when sir told us ! it's going to be 2 weeks on Monday!! What were you doing all these days??" whispered Hotaru back to Mikan

"Gosh! This is just to much" said Mikan

"You've got 4 days, try finishing it during that time" whispered Hotaru

"Yea I'll try finishing it" said Mikan

--

It was a long period

Attendance, studies and blah and blah …..

Mikan's Thoughts :

_Gosh! That was such a long & boring period!! _

_I wish the whole day skips by soon!_

_**Author : So Meet you ppl next time with another chapter of "A NEW CINDERELLA STORY" nd i bet its fab...coz my friends love it!**_

_**srry for the short chapie 1 thats coz i shouldn't open the whole story in a chapie 1...so nyways!!**_

_**i knw u'll enjoy the chapie 3...plz review !!**_

_**Hotaru : DO REVIEW!! or else!?  
Ruka : They Don't Wanna Know...Don't Mind Her...Cya!! **_

_**Mikan : Stay Tuned!! Nd Buh-Bye meet you next time!!**_


End file.
